


Too Hot To Argue

by Kiterie



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-28 04:44:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiterie/pseuds/Kiterie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke is trying to make up for his mistakes and help with the repairing of the village, Naruto is trying to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Hot To Argue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MoiyaHatake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoiyaHatake/gifts).



"So hot."  Naruto panted and swiped a hand over his face, sweat stinging his eyes.  He was miserable and even though the reconstruction was moving along only the hospital had air conditioning and that was only in the finished parts.  Sakura had chased him out of there since space was limited and there was really no place that he wasn't underfoot.  Even stripped down to his boxers the small barracks room he shared with Sasuke was unbearably hot.

Turning his head, he stared at Sasuke.

Fully dressed, Sasuke sat on the floor, scrolls neatly arranged in stacks on one side and piled on the other, completely ignoring him.  He spent most of the day sorting records and his evenings and nights out working.  

They were supposed to rest in the afternoon, but Naruto had only seen Sasuke sleep a few hours at most and some days not at all.  After everything it was understandable.  Naruto knew that Sasuke's mistakes, the war, even the way people looked at him now weighed heavily on him.  He didn't bring it up though, instead he reached out a hand and lazily poked Sasuke in the side. "How can you work? It's _so_ hot," he whined.

Sasuke pushed the reading glasses -increasingly necessary as the months passed- further up onto his nose, but didn't so much as turn to look at him.  "Go to the baths if it's too hot."

"Will you come with me if I do?" Naruto asked, hopeful.

Under the fabric of his shirt Sasuke's shoulders stiffened.  "No."

They both knew that everyone would be crowded into the bathhouse in middle of the day so the answer was unsurprising, but he really wished Sasuke would stop hiding from everyone.  It didn't help.  They wouldn't do anything if he was there anyway.  They loved him the way they used to love Sasuke.  Funny how their roles had reversed in some ways.  It wasn't what he'd wanted.  He wanted them all to see that Sasuke was still their comrade, still their friend underneath it all.  Not everyone understood that, but hiding from them felt like defeat and Naruto didn't like that.  Pushing those thoughts aside, Naruto grinned again.  "You're just jealous that I have more fangirls than you now."

Sasuke turned and stared at him, silent.

It was that look, those eyes, that made Naruto's chest ache.  For years the pain had been buried under anger and now... it wasn't.  He'd stuck his foot in his mouth and he knew it, but taking it back would only make it more awkward.  "Not my fault I'm sexier than you now," he stated, blundering on with a grin.

Sighing, Sasuke set the scroll down, took his glasses off, and stood up.

Naruto blinked, uncertain.  He pushed himself up on his elbows and watched Sasuke.

Walking over to the door, Sasuke slipped his sandals on and then kicked Naruto's at him.

They smacked him in the face one right after the other.  "HEY! You don't gotta do that!"

A slight smile tugged at one side of Sasuke's mouth and he snorted softly.  "Idiot."

Surprised by how easily Sasuke had given in, Naruto scrambled to his feet grinning and pulled his clothes back on.  "Can we get cold ramen on the way? Why're you giving in so easily?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and opened the door.  "Too hot to argue."

Naruto shoved his feet into his sandals and scrambled towards the door, laughing.  "Told you it was hot!"

If they were lucky, everyone would be too hot argue, complain, or do anything of the sort.  Sasuke needed a break, deserved one in more ways than one, and Naruto was glad for the weather if just because it might mean he got one.


End file.
